


Curious As A Cat

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ficlet, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence gets rescued by Mister Graves just as he's decided to run away from the Second Salemers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write this and make it a little drabble thing and then i fucking lost my chill and wrote 2k and had to stop just short of actual fucking. i love curious/non innocent!credence and corrupting!graves.
> 
>  
> 
> For  
> [ https://seasons-gredence.tumblr.com/post/153834504958/ ]

When Percival Graves arrived to the alleyway, three blocks down from the Second Salem meeting hall, to find only cold air and rough brick, he knew something was wrong. He turned around, and began to walk along the sidewalk, and he nearly crashed into a figure tugging a heavy suitcase behind them.

“Credence? What happened?”

For of course it was he, and the boy was hunched over, having almost fallen backwards with shock, and he spoke in a low mumble,

“I’m leaving them. I can’t stay any longer. Can’t let you keep healing me to be hurt again.”

Graves pulled him close, one hand sliding over his neck and the other at his shoulder, 

"I couldn’t agree more. I would have advised you as such, but I was afraid you would think me impolite for meddling…but where will you go?”

Credence was shrugging, and Graves didn’t have to think about it.

“You’ll stay with me, of course. Come along, my guest room has been empty for months. I could use the company.”

Credence pulled back to gape at him, eyes wide and lips quivering, but Graves didn’t need his thanks, he just needed him safe. He leaned down to pick up the boy’s suitcase and grasped a hand around his upper arm, before spinning on his heel, disapparating them both to his home.

*

Credence fell to the floor, lush carpeting in a room that held a couch facing a fireplace, crackling with a cheery warmth, and he tried to catch his breath. It had felt like his lungs were being crushed into his chest when Mister Graves had taken his arm, and the man was before him now, hand outstretched, helping him back to his feet.

“I apologize. You’ve never traveled that way before, it can be a bit jarring at first.”

“What was that?”

Mister Graves smiled, somewhat gently,

“Magic of course. Saves time and effort, taking a direct route. You’ll be staying over here, down this hall. If you’ll excuse me, I need a hot shower, work was hell.”

Credence wandered aimlessly around the apartment, once he’d finished dragging his suitcase to his room, or Mister Graves guest room, it wasn’t his, only temporary…

The kitchen was roomy, spacious, and did not hold an air of threat like his former home, and when he dared look in the fridge, half of the things he saw he’d never eaten in his life. 

“How are you getting along? Are you hungry? Should I make us some tea?”

Mister Graves’ voice startled him so bad he jumped, and was clapping a hand to his chest so hard it almost hurt. When he turned around to find the man himself eyeing him, slowly emerging from further down the hall, naked but for a pair of white shorts, fabric clinging to his still damp skin, fresh from the shower,

Credence felt something hot and prickly crawling up his spine, threatening to choke him,

“Tea? Mister Graves, I couldn’t, Tea is for the breakfast hour…”

The man was waving a hand around, while stepping closer, and Credence found himself backing up, until he could feel the wall leading to the kitchen pressing to his back and he was only a handful of steps away,

“Please, Credence, call me Percival. There’s no need for such formality. As for drinking only at a certain hour, I think you’ll find, outside of the church, there are no such restrictions, especially on such an innocent beverage as that.”

Mister Graves was now very close, and Credence found himself staring, at what seemed like miles of bare skin that he could see, and he wasn’t hearing what else the man said, until he reached out and put a hand to his cheek, and the air closed around him, his heart pounded like thunder in his ears.

“Credence…you know it’s not polite to do this, ogle a man like he’s a slab of meat at the butchers…”

Graves’ hand moved around to cup the back of his neck, and Credence was frozen, unable to think, unable to do anything but watch as the man smirked, before he was flush against him, pressing him into the wall, his face on him, mouth moving over his, Graves’ warm lips brushing across his chapped ones.

He didn’t really know what had happened, until Graves pulled back, and was still watching him with what could only be a kind but curious smile.

“Have you ever been kissed before, Credence?”

He could only shake his head, and Graves sighed, before putting his hand on him, fingers grazing over his cheek and down his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and he tried to hold still, tried not to flinch when his hand made its way to his arm, and he pulled his hand, palm up to his line of sight.

“When did this happen?”

Credence blinked, and then focused on his own hand, cradled as it was between Graves’ own now. The red welts and the silver scars that had been healed for him before almost had stopped hurting.

“Yesterday.”

There was a brief pause, Graves said nothing, but a thumb pressed over his palm, and a cooling sensation followed the touch, as Credence watched, his skin began to heal, until there was nothing, not even a scar remaining.

Clean unblemished skin.

“There. Now, tell me, would you like to touch me? You’ve looked, and you kiss fairly well to never have done it before. There could be more, if you want.”

*

Percival could hardly believe how well it had gone, the boy had come home with him, wanted to stay with him, and now, was almost melting beneath his hands. Oh yes, he’d danced around it before, healed the boy in the alleyway and held him close, but always left him wanting, always left wishing he’d done more. 

He looked down his waist, one hand slowly outstretched, but cautious, as if he’d be hurt for doing as he’d been told he could, and Percival felt something inside his heart shatter.

The boy was so used to being punished for every little thing, he couldn’t quite believe he was being allowed something with no consequence.

“Go on. Touch me.”

He spoke softly, and low, as if trying to comfort a wounded or cornered animal, and Credence’s eyes flashed upwards to him, before back down to his chest and groin.

A hand shot out, pressed flat just over his heart, and the boy gasped aloud.

“You’re so warm…”

His other hand moved lower, and traced along the seam of Percival’s boxers, and he fought with himself to hold still, to let the boy do all the exploring he wanted to.

His eyes widened further, dark pools of brown that seemed to want to drown Percival, as he dipped lower, fingers as delicate and skittish as butterfly wings.

It didn’t matter, the innocent and curious touches just above his cock, aching and hardening by the second were stimulating enough. The fact it was _Credence_ , the boy he’d been watching over and wanting to do just that, itching to take him home and strip away every inch of restraint and turn him into a bundle of begging gasps and whining sighs, was almost too delicious to bear.

Eventually, Percival did grow tired of waiting, and put a hand over Credence’s, pressing his palm right onto his cock, letting the boy feel how hard he was, how aroused he’d made him just by being all that he was, innocent and naive, but incredibly open.

“That’s because of you, how does that make you feel?”

He spoke in a hushed whisper, only because he was afraid to startle him, to scare him, when they were so close, and Credence swallowed, his throat moving, and Percival wanted to mark him there, wanted him to need to wear scarves for weeks to hide the evidence of his being cherished as he should be.

Bruises made from love, not from abuse.

“I… I’ve never, I haven’t even touched myself before… it’s a sin…”

“But here you are, free at last, and you see, it’s not a sin at all. It’s human, it’s natural.”

Before he could think better of it, Percival reached out, palming Credence’s own cock through his pants, worn threadbare and impossibly soft, and he could have died gladly after hearing the strangled gasp that escaped the boy’s lips. He could feel him almost instantly hardening at his touch, and he wondered how fast he could get him to come, whether just from a hand or with his mouth as well.

“Mister Graves, I want…”

He broke off, another delicious sound leaving his throat, a whimper, almost desperate.

“Just Percival, please, and tell me, how would you like it if I did this?”

He slipped a hand inside Credence’s trousers, and wrapped his fingers loosely around his cock, feeling with a mild jolt of arousal that he was quite a bit bigger than he’d been imagining, and he wondered how he’d fit in his mouth.

“Oh god…oh yes…”

Credence’s eyes fluttered shut, his long lashes brushing over the top of his cheeks, and Percival couldn’t hold back, he _needed_ to taste him again.

He pushed him into the wall again, grinding his hips against the boy’s, shifting his hand around to grip his ass, pulling him close, and kissing him so roughly he could hear the groan rumbling in his throat, before he swallowed the sound.

Credence was thrusting his hips into him, chasing any kind of friction, and it didn’t take long at all, in fact, he parted his lips, and Percival’s tongue dipped into the boy’s mouth, and mere seconds later, he could feel him stiffening against him, the kiss broke, for Credence to gasp out something that sounded like his name, his forehead falling against Percival’s shoulder, panting through his release.

“My beautiful special boy, you did so well.”

He stroked a hand over the back of his head, and Credence hiccupped out a sob, and Percival shushed him, placing another frantic sort of kiss to his cheeks, kissing away the tears.

“It felt like…like, I thought I saw heaven.”

He finally managed, words a croak, and Percival couldn’t resist a smirk,

“It’s the best feeling in the world. I want you to experience it until you cannot bear it any more. Would you like to help me reach heaven?”

Credence was nodding against him in an instant, and he took one of the boy’s hands in his own, and guided him to his room, magicking the door shut behind them.

Another flick of his fingers, and he vanished the boy’s clothing, and he started to back away, towards the bed, looking more intrigued than scared.

How fast the boy learned.

Percival liked it immensely.

“What do we do next?”

Credence asked, somewhat breathless, having seemingly recovered from his first climax.

“I’d like you to kiss me…here.”

Percival slipped a hand inside his boxers, and started tugging them down and off, before returning to stand beside the bed, looking down at Credence, somewhat sprawled overtop the sheets.

“You want my mouth on your…”

His eyes widened slightly, and Percival bit back a laugh.

“I’d love it.”

He wasn’t going to push him if the boy decided he didn’t want to, but Credence sat up, almost eager, and nodded,

“What does it taste like?”

Percival cocked a brow at him,

“Why don’t you see?”

The offer hung in the air only a moment, before the boy leaned close, and put a gentle hand on him, and then put his lips over the head, tentative, and yet curious.

Percival felt Credence’s tongue swipe over him, and he groaned aloud.

“That feels incredible.”

He took him deeper, and Percival decided then and there he was not going to just give him up, he was going to keep him, train him, make him his pet.

He was perfect.

Credence’s eyes were pressed shut, and he nearly choked when he tried to swallow around him, but it was adorable, watching him back up, lick his lips, and try again. It didn’t take long at all. Soon enough, Percival was the one fighting to control his breathing, and putting both hands in the boy’s hair, mussing the unflattering cut so that it almost appeared flattering.

He swallowed and then moved off him, letting Percival’s softening cock slide from between his lips, and he smiled prettily.

“Did I do it right?”

Percival chuckled, slightly still out of breath,

“My boy, you did so well.”

He tugged him up from the bed to kiss him, and ignored Credence’s protests, pressing him close, with so much skin on skin, it was almost intoxicating, overwhelming.

By the time Credence thought it all right to have tea, Percival had passed out from exhaustion, and so had he.


End file.
